Heartbroken to the Highest Point
by SesshoumaruBabe
Summary: Kagome gets her heatbroken and someone mends it... who can it be? [SessKag] [InuKik] [MirSang] Warning: Not for Kikyo lovers CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter one: The Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha but I own Sesshoumaru in my heart...  
  
A/N: SUP! Today peoples I am going to make a Sess/Kag story but the pairing is later in the chapters but they meat early. My writings might be longer cuz I like the pairing and I read it all the time. If you peoples get bored of it you can just close the screen if you want or you can send a flame, it is fine with me. Oki my inspiration time starts... NOW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one: The confession  
  
(a/n this is in the forest)  
  
It was middle of the night and everyone was asleep except InuYasha. He was silently watching Kagome as she was sleeping peacefully. He frowned and looked away. "Kagome... my mind is saying stay with you but my heart is saying keep with the past and go with Kikyo..." he whispered to himself. Kagome slowly woke up and saw InuYasha and his sadden expression. She sat up "What's wrong InuYasha?" she asked softly. He looked at her *I have to tell her now before she begins to yearn for me even more* his mind told him. "K-Kagome... I cant explain it but... I have made my decision," looks away with sadden eyes "My heart yearns for Kikyo, it still lingers in the past... I can never change that... but Kagome; my mind wants you and only you. My heart cannot change...as I said; it is stuck in the past. Forgive me Kagome, I can never forget about Kikyo... my heart is taken." He says in a very saddened tone. Kagome's eyes are filled with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she says in a quivering voice, "So you chose a walking corpse over a living being? InuYasha, h-how could you" tears spill from her eyes. "InuYasha---" she leans over to him and reaches for the prayer beads around his neck and takes them off, "you are free InuYasha..." she says heartbroken "Free from any memory of me." she places them in her bag. She sees the sun is rising and she puts he backpack on and runs off into the forest while InuYasha calls out her name. Kagome just wants it all to end. InuYasha feels a presence behind him. He looks back to see Kikyo and her satisfied smile. "So, InuYasha, you got rid of that nuisance." InuYasha nodded "Kikyo, would you join our group?" he asked. "Certainly, InuYasha" she responded.  
  
Kagome is in the middle of a clearing crying her heart out. "InuYasha...I cant blame you for not liking me. I'm not Kikyo, but I cannot take the pain of my heart being broken again. That is why... I must end my life and all the pain. None will love me... as you showed me by telling me you loved a walking clay pot more than me. I just can't believe it." She said to herself. She stood up and walked deeper into the forest, waiting for a demon to just kill here then and there. She felt a powerful demon's presence and stops "Now is the time... I shall end my life" she smiled satisfied. The demon got closer and closer and stopped in front of her. Kagome's eyes went wide *of all the demons... why did it have to be him? Why?!*. The evil demon in front of her spoke in a low and muscular tone "Why are you trespassing in my lands..." the demon eyed her "...my brother's wench?" he asked roughly. Kagome looked up to the well-known demon of the west, Sesshoumaru and spoke softly, "I was waiting for a demon to end my life, I want to live no longer... since my life is no longer needed in the world" she said now tears growing in her eyes. He smirked "No demon here will kill you... you are too well needed to find the jewel shards. They would just force you to find them." He said knowingly. Her eyes widened in fright "Dose that mean you would do the same?" she said now afraid. He turned his face back to his normal cold expression and spoke coldly "I have no use for such trinkets. Lowly demons and humans are the only ones who search for such things to make them stronger easier. I do not put myself low enough to search for things like that" he eyed he once again and continued to speak "I would not waste my time anyhow, training a pathetic human to obey me...I have better things to do with my time. Only one so pathetic as to be greedy over a few gems here and there would waste their time on you." Kagome's temper raised, "NO! I will find a demon to end the life I could never live!!" she shouted. Sesshoumaru put his claws around her neck "Silence yourself! No demon will kill you...the only demon that would is me. The only demon that has no use for you..." he said, venom in his voice. He released her neck. She panted heavily, eyes locked onto Sesshoumaru's cold ones. "If you have no use for me, then why don't you end this right now?! Why don't you get rid of me just like you've gotten rid of everyone else!" Kagome asked loudly. He looked at her "Because I have no such time to waste on a human like you," he said angrily and starts to walk away. "Well you just wasted a whole load of time on me right now...just kill me and get it over with." She said sadly. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to see her "It's because you are one of the few lucky humans that has to be needed in the world somewhere" he said in a not so cold voice and then began to walk away again. "Oh really?! Well when will I be needed? Tomorrow? The day after? The day after that? WHEN Sesshoumaru, I need ANSWERS not more questions!!!" she asked he voice slightly quivering. He turned to her. He spoke lowly, "You may come with me to take care of Rin if you wish... unless you want to be roughly used and abused by other demons, letting them torture you but never killing you." He once again started to walk away in his long strides, not caring if she came or not. She bit her lip, almost to bleeding point. She quickly followed him followed him. Her already soft voice quivered, and her fragile body weakened with every step. "What...what will you do with me Sesshoumaru? What will you do with me Sesshoumaru tell me now!" Her voice loud, anger suddenly present in her eyes as well as her voice. He stopped making her almost bump into him. "I would not treat you like other demons would. I would treat you with respect only if you do the same with me and my servants" he said softly, not looking at her. "You lie!!" she screamed, tears in her eyes "your too cruel to do that." He turned around and grabbed a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him "I, Sesshoumaru, never lie... that is the truth. If you are so foolish as to not believe me then do not come" he said then released her chin the started to walk of at a slow pace. She blinked tears away, staring at him dumbfounded. *Would he really? Would he treat me like a fellow comrade?* She bit her lip in frustration. Her legs wanted to run away from him...go back home...but her heart, it told her something more...it told her to follow him until the ends of the Earth if it was necessary...that she could trust him. *But how can that be? He is a cold-blooded assassin, and I will be his victim when the time comes* she asked herself in her head. Sesshoumaru turned around, as if he could tell what she was thinking Sesshoumaru answered, "Isn't that what you wanted all along, Kagome?" Kagome's eyes widened *But maybe I just want to be needed... maybe I just want to be loved. But how could he love a human or anything at that* her mind asked but never answered. She started to head over to him... trusting him to her full extent. Sesshoumaru turned around and spoke in a deep, raspy tone. "Are you coming or not?" His empty eyes stared at her. Kagome felt her heart jump a beat. *How can he feel anything if he is always so empty? So...lifeless? No, he could not possibly ever love anyone, much less me* "Coming!" She walked quickly, as to try to match his long strides, catching up with him sooner than she would have liked. She felt uncomfortable...she wrung her hands and looked down to the ground they walked on as they got closer and closer to the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was hard... okay I'll have more coming soon... Real soon BYE!!  
  
Meinu 


	2. Chapter two: The Palace

Heartbroken to the Highest Point Chapter two: The Palace  
Sigh... I only got one review... I guess that is good. I'LL UPDATE BECAUSE I GOT AN ALIGATOR HEAD!!! ^_________^ Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but in my heart I own Sesshoumaru!!  
  
*****^_~*****  
  
Several hours later the palace slowly came to view. Kagome looked up and gasped at its beauty. Even from far away it looked like paradise. *Who could have known that the most feared demon lord would live in such a heavenly place.* Kagome thought. Sesshoumaru's palace was humongous! It has a huge garden with lots of different breeds of trees, herbs, and flowers. There were several waterfalls and ponds, glowing with the moon's rays. "Are you coming" Sesshoumaru's smooth voice called out to her. "Huh?" she was snapped out of her thoughts. She nodded and swiftly followed him. After awhile they reached a barrier, a strong one at that. Kagome had a bad feeling about it, but Sesshoumaru just grabbed her hand and walked through it. He let go and continued walking to his home.  
  
They walked for another half an hour and finally reached the palace. Kagome looked at it wide-eyed, soaking in all its glory. It was even bigger close up! The smell of roses, honeydew, tulips, sandalwood, wisteria, lavender, and other scents met her nose. Willows, oaks, pine, sakura, dogwood, and other trees surrounded them. The waterfalls created a mist around the castle. The sound of rushing water was just magnificent. Kagome gaped at the sparkling land; she thought places like this existed only in fairytales, but she was wrong. *Who would have known* Kagome once again asked herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru handed her a silver key that had water lilies engraved in it. He pointed up to the balcony in above the garden "That is your room a servant will lead you" he points to the top level of the palace "and that level of the house is forbidden and the south quarters of the house is also forbidden... the rest you may explore to your hearts desire" he says sternly. Kagome nodded "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru" she says quietly. Sesshoumaru nods "Once you reach your room you will go to bed...tomorrow you may explore" he said then quickly enters the palace and heads for the stairs.  
  
Kagome once again soaked in the glory and pureness of the garden, waiting for the servant to come. She saw even more breeds of flowers like snow willow, Japanese quince, Daphne, lotus, azalea, hydrangea, yellow treasures, potluck, and unknown beauties. A small demon servant came up to her and taped her shoulder. "Milady... I am here to escort you to your room as Lord Sesshoumaru has commanded me to... please follow me" She said to Kagome with deep respect. "You do not have to address me with such respect... you are just as equal to me as I am to you. You can just address me as Kagome" She said to the female phoenix demon. "Ummm... may I ask what your name is?" she asked softly. "My name is Migumi-tama" the servant said shyly. "OK, hello there Migumi-tama" Kagome smiled "Alright... now I have to escort you to your room before Master Sesshoumaru becomes furious." "Hai, I have seen him transform once..." "You have seen our Lord transform?!" "Yes, is that bad?" Kagome asked quickly. "No, no, no Kagome... it is just that no demon or human has seen Lord Sesshoumaru transform and live to tell" "Oh..." Kagome said quietly. "Now we shall go Kagome-chan" Migumi-tama said then started to walk into the palace.  
  
Kagome was looking at the portraits that decorated the walls. After 2 minutes of walking they came to a shoji screen door and haiku next to it... it reads: Two blue eyes looking at me filled with sorrow ---Sesshoumaru  
  
"Such beautiful work..." Kagome said silently "Kagome?" asks Migumi-tama. "Huh? Oh, sorry... it's just that this is so beautiful" "Well his haiku is all around the palace but that one was just put up," she says while opening Kagome's door. Kagome gasped as she looked in to see her medium sized room. French doors lead out to a stone balcony that is just above the sparkling garden. The walls were painted pale blue; the floors were made out of walnut. There is a mahogany dresser with lilies carved into it. There was a desk with a few notepads, blank journals, calligraphy brushes, quill pens, and ink. A rice paper lantern hung above her bed and her desk. She looked over her bed to find another haiku hanging above her futon. It reads: Torn by heartbreak  
  
I find her crying  
  
in the darkness ---Sesshoumaru  
  
"Another beautiful haiku...was this one just put up too Migumi-tama?" Kagome asked curiously. "Hai Kagome-chan, as you can see the ink is still wet... but usually he waits till the ink is dry until he puts them up." Kagome nods and heads over to the dresser and looked inside. She gasped at the silk kimonos, miko outfits, battle clothing, and nightgowns. The quality of the silk was perfect. They seemed to be made to fit her perfectly.  
  
Migumi-tama looked at the innocent young teen as she looked through her room with great curiosity. "I shall be leaving mow Kagome-chan... if you need me just call out my name." She told her.  
  
"Goodnight Migumi-tama." Kagome said cheerfully. Migumi-tama nodded then exited her room and went off to trade places with another servant for the nightshift.  
  
Kagome sighed and plopped down on her feathery soft bed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she was going to explore the palace and try to live her life as best as she could. She smiled and drifted off to the comforting place called dreamland.  
  
*****^_~*****  
  
I hope you guys like the second chapter... I tried to make it more organized. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~SesshoumaruBabe~ 


	3. Chapter three: The Exploreing

Heartbroken to the Highest Point

Chapter three: The Exploring

W00t! I'm gunna be nice and try to update cuz I haven't updated in a month! I'm gunna try to make it more original... but I need suggestions! Or maybe I should get off my lazy butt and think of something for once!! Wait... I always do... but it takes a long time. ::sigh:: Oh well! ONWARD!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but in my heart I own Sesshoumaru!!

* * *

It is about 7:00 when Kagome woke up. The smell of the flowers met her nose and the sound of the rushing waterfall drifted into her ears. She was in paradise and she loved it! She stood up and went over to her dresser. She opened the drawer and picked out a red and silver kimono to wear for the day. She slipped it on and went over to the mirror. It fit her perfectly, showing off every curve on her figure. Kagome over to her door and opened it to be greeted with Sesshoumaru. He was not in his normal outfit. He was in a dark blue haori and hakama. "Breakfast will be served in an hour and a half...a servant will be sent to you when it is ready," he calmly announced. Kagome nodded ok and he left. Now was her chance to explore the confines of Sesshoumaru's palace. She went down a clearly noticeable hall, which was painted spring green. She walked down a bit until she reached a door where she heard a sound of water of a fountain. She opened the door to see an indoor garden filled with pretty flowers that she think Rin might pick. She smiled and walked in gazing at all the tiny flowers and the giant vines reaching up to the ceiling. She heard the little pitter-patter of a girl's footsteps... it was Rin. She ran up to Kagome "Hey, Rin remembers you... you the lady that goes around with Sesshoumaru's brother!" 

Kagome smiles and kneels down to the sweet young girl "Yes, Rin... I used to travel with Sesshoumaru's brother."

"Huh? Used to travel with him... what happened... did he dump you Kagome- chan?!"

"Um... you can say that... but I say we just don't get along well so we decided to not see each other again,"

"OoO, So you saw him with another pretty lady?!"

Kagome sweat-dropped "Yes, Rin." Kagome saw the flower crown in her hand and decided to change the subject "Where did you find those pretty flowers?"

Rin holds up the crown "This? Rin found them over there... come on!" pulls Kagome to the other side of the garden.

**---- Into a dark forest ----**

Kikyo was found with her soul collectors heading off to a creepy place without InuYasha and the gang. The air seemed to turn foggy after a minuet or so of walking into the darkness of the forest. A castle came to view... it was Naraku's. She walked up to the castle gates to see Naraku standing there laughing like mad. "What is it Naraku? Why have you summoned me?"

"Come now my precious Kikyo... I have only called you to talk," he said lying.

She narrows her eyes "I don't trust you... what are you up too?"

"Today Kikyo... is the day that you leave this world!" he yells and the earth opens up where Kikyo is. In the hole is a sea of his miasma.

"Huh?" falls over into the sea of miasma "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she disincarnates when she touches it.

"Ku ku ku" Naraku laughs and walks off into the confines of his castle.

* * *

Sry to end it short but that is all I could think of. I'll update soon... review if you want more!!


	4. Chapter four: Going To Kagome

Heartbroken to the Highest Point  
  
Chapter four: Going To Kagome  
  
Disclaimer: I do not InuYasha and I do not wish to own him... I want Sesshoumaru!!  
Hi all! Well I finally figured out wut to put next!! But, one little tiny, tincy weensy problem. It's short... it is less than 10 sentences. Sry! But it's not my fault my brain is now working! But I need to update so you guys wont get mad at me for not updating 4 a month!! So don't hurt me!! ::cries::

* * *

InuYasha stiffened... he knew something was wrong. Wherever Kikyo was headed was filled with danger. He quickly headed towards Kikyo's scent. When he reached where Kikyo was he saw her fall into the opening in the ground. His mouth hung agape as he could not move to save her. He was too shocked that he didn't go after Naraku. When Naraku left he saw the rest of Kagome's soul fly out the pit. The only connection I have with Kikyo is now Kagome... I need to find her! InuYasha went after the rest of Kagome's soul in hopes of finding the girl who most resembles his beloved.

* * *

I told you it was less than 10 sentences. 


	5. Chapter five: Kagome's returned soul

Heartbroken to the Highest Point  
Chapter 5: Kagome's returned soul

Disclaimer: I do not InuYasha and I do not wish to own him... I want Sesshoumaru!!  
I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update in such a long time... I finally found some inspiration! And in this whole break I was stuck making more fanfictions so that's why I'm taking so long. Well... here we go into my magical fantasy world! lol

* * *

Kagome was now dressed up in flower necklaces, bracelets, and crowns. Rin was sweet but she seems to overreact when it come to flowers... **I now know what Jaken goes through... but Rin is just the sweetest** Kagome thought smiling. Rin put another flower necklace on Kagome and smiled "Now Kagome-neechan looks even more prettyful!" Rin says cheerfully.  
"Yes, thank you Rin," Kagome said sweetly "What do you want to do now?"  
Rin smiled, "It's dinner time silly! Common!" Rin pulled Kagome out of the room.  
**I feel like a walking flower garden** Kagome thought as she was dragged to the dinning room.

Rin easily pushed open the giant door leading to the dinning area. Kagome was surprised how big it was. A large wooden table sat in the center of the giant room. White silk mats sat in every available spot you can sit at. Kagome felt herself being pulled once again. Rin stopped once they reached the head of the table where three mats sat.

Rin made her sit at the mat at the right of Sesshoumaru's mat. "Neechan sits to the right of Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin tells her cheerfully. Rin sits in the mat to the left of Sesshoumaru's spot. Just then a servant enters the room. She was a phoenix demon, one of the last of her kind. She had fire red hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled with determination. Kagome looked at Rin to see that she clearly knows her very well.  
"Ayaka-san! Are you going to eat with Rin and Kagome-chan?" her innocent curiosity clearly heard in her voice.  
The servant now known as Ayaka spoke softly "No Rin-chan, I have came to tell you that Sesshoumaru-sama will not be joining you tonight for dinner"  
Rin slightly whined "Aww, all right. Bye Ayaka-san" she pouted.  
She smiled "Goodbye Rin-chan" her wings fluttered behind her causing Rin to giggle. Ayaka's smile widened and then she exited the area.  
Once Ayaka left dinner was served. Kagome and Rin talked and giggled as they ate.

Sesshoumaru was in the dojo trying to clear his thoughts as he continued training himself. Unsheathing his sword he slashed vertically then diagonally as he moved swiftly. His eyes were closed as he jumped off the heel of his foot and charged into an imaginary enemy. Turning on his heel he stabbed another, in complete control. His muscles flexed, twisted, and stretched as he did each move perfectly.

He brought himself to his top speed and strength, pushing himself farther. If you watched him you would see a blur of white and silver. He continued this for about an hour. He stopped on the spot his sword in hand, a single bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. He cracked his knuckles by simply flexing his fingers. Once again he began pushing his limits, increasing his speed, strength and agility. Hours passed by in a snap, the moon hung clearly in the night sky.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw white streaks of a soul pass through his barrier. He ran out the dojo to see them go into Kagome's bedroom. He can feel her energy increase and her aura grow brighter. He now understood, **Kikyo has perished.

* * *

**

Hey all!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter six: Bone Eaters Well

Heartbroken to the Highest Point  
Chapter 6: The Bone Eaters Well

* * *

_Konbanwa all! I'm going to try my best to write as much as I can before I fall asleep. Yah I know its 6:30 but I'm tired and cold. I have to bring two blankets and a lot of inspiration for you guys into the basement. We cannot move the comp upstairs cuz I wouldn't have Internet. I have a laptop but it's busted (I can only see from a small corner of it) and I don't want to hook it up to a monitor cuz mine is busted also (verrrrrrrrry old) and my mom uses hers all the time for "Family History." This is technically my computer but it is totally shared by my older brothers, mom, and older sister cuz it has Internet and my brother added his speakers, CD burner and my mom pays 4 internet and the internet modem is in my sisters room/ to be my room. Oh well... I'm just wasting time. Onto the story!!_

* * *

Kagome gasped as the rest of her soul collided into her body with a thud. She began to glow a light purple, as her strength seemed to increase then it finally faded. Finally it hit her "Kikyo!" her hand covered her mouth. Though she hated the undead bitch she did have a slightly good connection with her. She had felt her emotions only four months after she was revived, she felt free and joyous yet this afternoon she felt sorrow and despair. "The poor woman, she never fulfilled her wish to destroy Naraku." she said silently. After Kikyo learned that Inuyasha did not really kill her yet it was really Naraku, the hate for Inuyasha was instantly moved to Naraku. Kagome sighed and decided to go to bed; it was, after all, a very tiring day with Rin. Lying down on the silky futon, she almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

(Around 3:00am)

Sesshoumaru growled as he lay in his bed. He had been trying to get to sleep for about an hour now; yet the comfortable sensations of sleep would not overtake him. The cause of this is that he can slightly feel his retched brother's aura approach his domain. Inuyasha was yet only a week away but it still bothered him to no end. He knew that he was coming for Kagome as his precious Kikyo has perished; yet why did this Sesshoumaru care? Yet since she arrived he has felt comfort that he had yet ever to experience in his lifetime.

Throwing the sheets off his body he stood, walking over to two glass doors to his right. Opening them up he silently stepped out onto the wooden balcony; gazing out onto his moonlit lands. His lands had yet to be disturbed by the shadowed darkness that was Naraku's fury. Naraku was smart enough not to bring his locations to his lands as to be brought out to this lord's instinctual and natural rage and hatred for the filthy oni. Jumping down eleven stories down, Sesshoumaru ran past his barrier and into his blessed lands to wander and be free for the moment's time.

Running as free as the wind he fallowed an unseen path, not caring where it took him. Reaching twisted and wild trees he noticed this forest; the forest eagerly known as Inuyasha's Forest. Growling he continued his instinctual path. Reaching a clearing filled with slightly tall grass, he noted a well overcame with vines in one side. Noting the strange amount of magic surrounding it he began to walk over to the old well. Gazing into empty hollowness of the well he noticed demon bones, supposedly centipede. One noticeable scent engulfed his nose, Kagome's. What connection she had to this mysterious well puzzled him. A new mystery he so wanted to solve, as he hated not knowing things.

An inaudible sigh escaped his lips as he sat down against the well. Slowly closing his eyes he decided he would only stay there only several moments longer.

* * *

_Sorry I can't write anymore. I'm being kicked off the computer. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_JA!! SesshoumaruBabe_


	7. Chapter seven: I miss you Okasan

**_Heartbroken to the Highest Point  
Chapter 7: I miss you Oka-san_**

**Hi all! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile… I apologize. And just so you know the rating WILL go up; so all you people who ignore the pg13 and G fanfictions (like me) should read this story. Well I should stop wasting time and get to work! ENJOY!**

* * *

Morning had soon arrived and Sesshoumaru had just woken up. Opening up his eyes he realized where he was, the same clearing that he was last night. He cursed himself for falling asleep in such a vulnerable place. He found this action below him yet dropped the subject and sighed. It was nothing to get fussed over about when it has already been done. He swiped a few stray locks of hair behind his ear and fixed his shirt.

The small growling of a young child met his sensitive ears. Turning his head to the beginning of the clearing he spotted the little kit that travels with his brother. Standing, he smirked and brushed off his pants. His gaze met Shippo's in an icy glare that caused shivers down the innocent boy's back. Walking towards the child he stopped in front of him and kneeled down. His glare had faded; he saw that Shippo's head was bowed, as if to hide… it seemed so innocent just like Rin. Sesshoumaru took one clawed finger and hocked his chin, making him look at him. "You wish to see your 'mother' don't you?" he spoke lighter than usual.  
Shippo's eyes snapped open, "Kagome-okasan!" he asked slightly surprised.  
"Yes, Kagome… I shall take you to her," Sesshoumaru's voice seemed to hold a slight kindness in it, yet not enough fore anyone to notice it. Sesshoumaru leaned over for Shippo to hop on his shoulder.  
Shippo hesitated for a few seconds but jumped on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru turned head and looked at the kit, " Would you like to inform your friends of your departure?" Shippo thought for a second and nodded "Y-yah, I don't want them to worry about me." Sesshoumaru nodded and ran to Kaede's village, stopping in the trees near the entrance. Shippo hopped off his shoulder and slowly walked to the hut a bit ways off. It was the hut Kaede, Miroku, and Sango were in. He slowly walked in gazing at everyone with a weird look in his face; he was attempting to act normal yet failing miserably.

Sango was too busy crying to notice Shippo. She was still upset that Kagome just disappeared. When Kikyo had entered the group she knew it might had something to do with her. The way Inuyasha was slightly different then what she has seen him do before. It was as if Inuyasha was seeing though Kikyo… and seeing Kagome, just like when he had seen though Kagome and had seen Kikyo. Inuyasha had missed Kagome and she knew it. But now Inuyasha was missing which added onto her depression. She wanted to go out and find them but she didn't know where to begin.  
Miroku, at the moment was trying to comfort Sango… in the non-perverted way. He had seen the way Inuyasha had acted when Kagome wasn't there. He could tell he was going to look for her as soon as he could. He has also noticed the missing presence of the undead miko, something must have happened to her too. No one was aware that Kikyo had perished thanks to Naraku. Even though Kikyo had been quite a nuisance, they considered her a small part of their group.  
"Sango, we'll head out to find Inuyasha and Kagome soon. Please, I don't want to se you cry" Miroku told her.  
Sango wiped her eyes, "I think we should go to find her tomorrow… we shouldn't wait that long. But, where do we start?" she asked him.  
Miroku thought for a second, "I've been thinking we should start going west… I don't know exactly why but we should. Something is leading me to that direction," he responded.  
Shippo decided not to say a word to Miroku and Sango, they were planning to go the same way anyway. He silently crept out of the hut and ran to the beginning of town. He stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and looked up at him. "I'm not telling them… there planning on going west anyway," he told him. Sesshoumaru nodded and kneeled down so Shippo could jump on his shoulder. Shippo immediately jumped onto his shoulder and nodded. The bothe began to head back to his palace at a quickened pace.

* * *

**Well, that's enough for this chapter… R&R please!**

**Ja matta ne… Sesshoumarubabe**


End file.
